XMen Evolution Retold
by flak26
Summary: based on x-men evolution characters a story that i made up while daydreaming..i also added a new mutant character..hope u enjoy it! anyone is welcome to review my story
1. Chapter 1

**Story info: This is my first piece of work pardon me for any mistakes. In this story i created my own characters ^.^**

**Please note that i do not own any of the original x-men characters but only the ones i created in this story. TQ!**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Miami, Florida 3am

"He could'nt had gone that far.. find him!" shouted a man in a black uniform. "This mutants, they should all be locked down in an underground prison where they would not be seen by peoples", one of the guy said.

Somewhere in the alley..

"Aaargghh! If I'm not wounded I would be able to kick this guys ass.." said a guy in a yellow collared t-shirt and blue denim jeans while pressing the wound on his shoulders that is caused by a gunshot.

"There he is!" the black uniform guy shouted while pointing his gun at the teenage boy. The boy is surrounded by five of those black uniform men.

"You guys better run or be burnt into crisp", said by the teenage boy in a serious tone. His eyes turned red and a wave of fire came out from his hands. "Aaargghh! Help I'm burning!" shouted by those men. In an instant the black uniform men were defeated the teenage boy let out a smirk and fell unconscious on the ground.

The next morning

Hospital, somewhere in Miami

"Third floor take a left, Mr. Gates room is right at the end of the hallway" said a nurse.

"Thank you" replied by a bald man on a wheelchair.

"Knock Knock" the door opened and the man entered the room with two tall men, one of them is muscular and the other one wears a red eyeshades.

"Good morning Mr. Gates, I'm Prof. Charles Xavier" the wheelchair man introduced himself.

"Please call me Aurion and how did you know my family name?" he asked.

"Well I'm a telepath, I can project my thoughts into the head of others" the Prof. answered.

"Yeah Chuck here can read your mind boy" the muscular guy intervene.

"Or to communicate with you" added by the red shades guy.

"Thank you Logan, Scott, that would be enough" the Prof. said.

"Well that's not possible… right?" Aurion replied.

The Prof. looked into Aurion's eyes and communicate with him through his minds, "well then how do you explain the fire that you caused?"

Aurion let out a heavy breath, "how, how did you do it? How, how did you know about the fire?".

"It was all over the news boy, five dead anti-mutant dogs and you were lying in the middle of'em" Logan said.

"I, I did'nt mean to kill them, they were chasing me trying to catch me, I was scared so I had to do it", Aurion nervously trying to defend himself.

"What you did was not wrong, in fact those anti-mutant scums deserved it", said by Scott while patting on Aurion's head.

"I, I did'nt want this, I just want to live a normal life, go to school and such, not to be hunt down by those people, why it had to happen to me!", tears started to roll down on Aurion's cheek.

"You are special Aurion, you deserved to be placed in a special institution where you can mix with other people who are just like you" the Prof. trying to console Aurion.

"And where is that place?" Aurion quickly replied.

"The Xavier Institute for Gifted Students in Westchester New York" the Prof. answered.

There were a long pause in the room as Aurion was thinking. He get up from his bed change to his attire and said, "So, when do we leave?"

The Prof, Logan and Scott smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: School, Class and Sports**

The Xavier institute for gifted children 8.45 am

"Yo sleepy head wake up it's time for school!"

"Just give me five more minutes Bobby" Aurion answered sleepily.

Bobby straighten his arm and aim it towards Aurion, "well you asked for it", pieces of ice shot out of his hands and hits Aurion, "what the..? hey dude that's not cool man". Bobby laughed and left the room.

Later Aurion came down dressed in white jacket and black slacks and went straight to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Why are you wearing a jacket at this time of the season? It's summer for god sake!" Kitty asked.

"Well I would'nt be wearing them if Bobby had'nt frozen me" Aurion replies.

"Whatever, faster eat or we'll be late!" Kitty answered as she left to look for Bobby and Kurt.

"Can't you be any slower dude?" Bobby shouted while honking on his car.

Aurion ran and jumped into the passenger's seat, behind there was Kitty and Kurt.

"I'm so killing you if we're late for Mrs. Ginger's class" Kitty threatens Aurion while pulling his brownish medium long hair. "Ouch! That hurts!" Aurion shouted in pain.

Bayville High

Aurion and Kitty was walking towards their locker when they bump into Lance, Pietro, Todd(Toad) and Freddy(Blob).

"Well is'nt it the new member of the X-Men" Pietro said synically

"Leave us alone Pietro!" Kitty said while grasping on Aurion's arm and walked away.

The other members of the Brotherhood watched them as they walked past through them.

"Hmph"

"Well what's their problem?" Aurion asked as he looked at Kitty.

"Nothing, just don't mind them, we got gym after this lets hurry up 'kay? Kitty answers as she looked back at Aurion.

Bayville High Gym

"Alright boys we gonna play some football today, well hurry up and pick your team! Gates you choose the red team and George the blue team!" shouted the gym coach as he instructed his students.

"Technically I'm no quarterback so Evan you'll be the quarterback, Kurt and Matthew the receiver, the rest are linemen as for me I'll be the Tight end/Linebacker and kicker" Aurion instructed his team.

Kurt, Evan and Jamie three of the X-Men were in Aurion's team.

The game started and there was an ironic cheers from the girls giving their support to their classmate. Kitty and Rahne(Wolfbane) was the loudest among them.

The red team's offense was so great as all of their run and passes was complete. With Evan's passing skill, Kurt's unbelievable catches, and the speed of Jamie. Their defense was also great as all of the Blue team's runs was blocked by Aurion's amazing linebacker skills.

The game ended 44-6 the Blue team was utterly destroyed by the Red. The coach scratched his head in disbelief, the Blue team couldn't even score a single touchdown.

"You really know how to pick your team Gates" the coach comments.

"You just have to pick the right cards and know how to play'em" Aurion replies.

They returned to the gym and hit the showers except for Aurion as the coach wanted to see him in his office.

"Woohoo! we sure kick their butts" Evan shouts happily.

"I didn't know that they were that weak" Kurt said.

"It's not that they were weak but we are just too strong for them" Jamie said in a soft tone.

"Where's Aurion anyway?" Kurt asked.

The door opens and Aurion enters the changing room.

"where've you been dude?" Evan asked.

Aurion explained to them why the coach wanted to see him.

"Well that's great man you really are good in football, especially keeping the defense in shape" Evan said.

"The tryouts is in the mid of June so I still got time to think" Aurion said as he enters the shower.

"Alright we'll wait for you at the cafeteria" Evan answered.

Evan, Kurt and Jamie exit the gym and walked to the cafeteria.

After done with showering, Aurion grab his bag and take out a clean red coloured shirt and a blue denim jeans. He looked at the mirror and fix his hair with his fingers so that it wouldn't look messy. He slip on his black Converse shoes and make way to the cafeteria.

"Took you long enough to get here" Kurt said when he saw Aurion enters the cafeteria.

Aurion heads to the table where Kurt, Evan, Jamie, Kitty and Rahne sitting. He threw his bag on top of the table and sat.

"My food's already cold and it's all your fault Aurion for being so late" Kitty complained.

"Well let me heat it up for you" Aurion snapped his finger and a faint glimpse of fire appears.

"You're not supposed to use your powers outside of the institute remember except when there's an emergency or danger" Kitty said as she quickly pull down Aurion's hand.

"You being mad at me is an emergency and a potential danger" Aurion said sarcastically as he winked at Kitty.

"Urrghh! You're hopeless!" Kitty shouted and pushed Aurion away.

The rest of them can't help but laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Danger Room**

The Xavier Institute for gifted children, Afternoon

Danger room

"Alright team today we're going to save this civilian from the captive of those thugs" Cyclops instructed his team while pointing at Jean who is being the civilian.

"This should be a piece of cake" Spyke smirk

"Don't be overconfident man" Nightcrawler said

"Okay team let's go!" Cyclops shouted as the simulation mission starts.

There was a wave of bullets coming from different direction. They ran towards the huge boulder taking cover from those gunshots.

"Piece of cake?" Heatburst(Aurion) looked at Spyke.

"Spyke, Heatburst and Shadowcat you guys go ahead and take out those gunmen. Nightcrawler and Rogue you two follow me, we'll sneak in from the back" Cyclops giving instruction to his team.

Spyke, Heatburst and Shadowcat nodded and ran towards the gunmen. Whenever there's a bullet heading their direction Shadowcat will hold into Spyke and Heatburst and use her power. Spyke jumps and a rain of spike came down and hit the gunmen.

"Hmph, showoff" Heatburst said

Heatburst ran towards the rest of the gunmen and his body fire started to come out from his body. A wave of fire was formed as he dashed past the gunmen, in a flash all the gunmen were defeated.

"Another showoff!" Shadowcat shouts.

"Haha, we totally show'em what we got right?" Spyke happily laughed

"Let's move on and help Cyclops and the others" urged Shadowcat

Somewhere in the Danger room

Cyclops is giving a brief instruction to Nightcrawler and Rogue on what they have to do.

"Ready? Let's go!" Cyclops shouted

Cyclop shoots optic blast from his eyes to cover Rogue and Nightcrawler who is running towards Jean.

"Hey I thought you can just teleport yourself to Jean's location?" Rogue asked

"Eerrm, yeah you're right. Why didn't I think about it" Nightcrawler stopped and answer

He held onto Rogue's hand and teleport themselves to the place where Jean is held captive.

"There she is!" Nightcrawler shouts excitedly

They released Jean from her captive and the holographic environment disappeared indicating that the mission is finished.

"Mission complete team, well done" Cyclops congratulate his team

"Hehe, I told you it would be a piece of cake" Spyke boasted

"Yeah you would've been a sliced cheese if I hadn't protected you!" Shadowcat shouts at Spyke

The rest of them just laughed and glad that the simulation mission was a success. They exited the Danger room and head to their own respective room.

Danger room: Observation area

"Hey Chuck I din' know that lad' can turn his whole body into fire?" Wolverine asked

"Hmm its seems that his powers are still in the first level when we first met him" the Prof. explained

The Prof. and Wolverine exited the room and head their ways.

There were a lot of things in the Prof. mind right after he exited the Danger room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?**

Xavier Institute for Gifted Students

It was just like any other Sundays most of the students at the Xavier Institute are doing their own activities. Outside of the Institute you can see Logan cleaning his bike while Scott polishing his convertible.

Inside of the Institute Kurt and Kitty are fighting for the tv remote.

Kitty: Give me back the remote Kurt! I was watching that show!

Kurt: Uh uh, no way Kitty, you've been watching the tv from morning

Kitty: I don't care! Aren't you supposed to help Bobby clean the garage?

Kurt: Supposed to, but Scott is in there polishing his ride, so I got some time to watch tv. Now move it!

Kitty: Jean! Help me Kurt wouldn't give me the remote!

Jean: No no you settle it yourself I don't want to be involved

So Kurt and Kitty continue to fight over the remote…

Meanwhile, somewhere in the streets…

Aurion and Rogue were walking when Rogue suddenly stopped and checked her handbag.

"Damn it! I left my purse at that shop" Rogue said anxiously when she realized her purse was missing.

"Maybe you left it on the counter it could still be there if we head back to the shop" Aurion tried to calm Rogue.

"Yeah you're right wait here while I head back to the shop" Rogue replies as she quickly turned and ran.

Aurion just stands at the side of the street and wait for Rogue to return. As he was waiting for Rogue a card fell in front of him, the card is glowing in red and suddenly the glowing card explodes and hits Aurion. Aurion was blown off from his feet as the impact of the explosion was strong.

"Aaargghh!" Aurion shouts as he fell from the ground.

A man in black fitted t-shirt and black jeans appear from the corner of the dark alley. His hair was brown in colour and his eyes are red.

"Is this the mutant who he said great?" the mysterious guy chuckled.

Aurion quickly get back into his feet and throw a fiery punch towards the guy. The guy swiftly dodge Aurion's punch and hit Aurion's stomach with his right knee. Aurion hold his stomach as he fell to the ground.

"Why are you doing this, what do you want from me?" Aurion grunts

"Nothing in particular, I was sent to just to merely 'test your skills'" the guy replied

The guy grabbed onto Aurion's shirt and pull him up. He raised his arm and was ready to throw a punch on Aurion's face when the guy suddenly he noticed the enraged Rogue.

"You put him down now Remy or I'll swear you'll never see another daylight ever again" Rogue threatens the guy.

The guy releases his clutches from Aurion's shirt and smiled at Rogue.

"Well ain't that a scary thought" he said as he turned his back and walks away.

"You better run Remy!" Rogue shouts

Rogue then noticed the injured Aurion and helped to picked him up. There were minor bruises on his face but he might be suffering from a few broken ribs.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked as she helped to support Aurion

"I think so… who was that guy anyway, you seem to know him" Aurion asked judging from the word 'Remy' that Rogue called that guy.

"Sort of, well he helped me a long time ago" Rogue answers as she looked down on the ground

"Nice… why did he attacked me then?" Aurion asked

"I don't know… maybe there's something wrong" Rogue replies in a soft and disappointing tone.

The two of them head back to the Institute. Aurion was confused as why he was attacked by Rogue's 'friend' while Rogue was even more confused, why did Remy Lebeau attacked Aurion?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: To the Mall**

Bayville High

"Yo Lance you're coming or what?" Toad asked as he leaped onto one of the lockers.

"I think I'll pass, you guys go ahead" Lance answers as he stares at Kitty Pryde.

"Okay man it's your loss, we goin' to have so much fun" Toad replies and leaps away from the hallway.

Lance continued to look at Kitty admiring her looks. He wants to approach her but he didn't have the guts to do so. "Ugh, what was I thinking she's one of the X-geeks, she'll never gonna pay any attention to me" Lance reminded himself. Lance shrugged his head as he turn around and walk a few steps he heard Kitty's voice calling his name. He turned his head and saw Kitty walking towards him, he's heart beats so fast as Kitty drew nearer to him.

"Hmm, what are you doing after school?" Kitty asked as she flick her hair

"Errmm, I, I think… I… errmm nothing I guess" Lance nervously replied

"I wanna go to the mall to buy something but no one wants to accompany me and I don't want to go alone…" Kitty said while looking at the floor.

"Okay sure I'll accompany you it's not like we're dating or anything…" Lance awkwardly replies

"I'll wait for you in front of the school, see ya" Kitty happily replied

Lance stood still as he watched Kitty walks towards her class, he can't hide his happiness as he accidentally shakes the ground, Kitty turns and shakes her head and smiled.

The school bell rings and all of the students at Bayville High exit the building. Lance shouts for Kitty as he saw her at the entrance. He started his jeep's engine and opens the door for Kitty then they drove off to the mall. Kurt and Evan noticed them and report it to Aurion.

"Scott can I borrow your car for awhile, these two just saw Kitty with Lance" Aurion asked Scott

"Yea sure just don't scratch it" Scott nods

Aurion started the engine and drove off with Kurt and Evan following.

"Do you know where they're heading?" Aurion asked as he looked at the rear mirror

"I think they're heading to the mall, coz' Kitty asked me to accompany her at school just now" Kurt answered.

"Why din' she asked me instead of Lance of all people" Aurion questions himself.

As they drove near the mall they saw Lance's jeep parked in front of the mall. They parked their car a couple of meters away from Lance's jeep and entered the mall. The mall was not crowded because it's a weekday, they started to look at the ground floor first then the first and finally they found them at the second floor. Aurion, Kurt and Evan peeked behind the small fountain opposite the shop Kitty and Lance are in. They couldn't see clearly what they were doing as their vision was blocked by the shop's curtain. Aurion than suggest to Kurt to teleport inside the shop and look at what they're doing. Kurt din' want to do it at first as it is too risky and imagine what Kitty would do if she finds out they were spying on her. Aurion and Evan continue to pressure Kurt and finally he agreed to do it. Kurt teleported inside the shop and hangs on the chandelier. He saw Kitty holding a pink dress in front of a mirror while talking to Lance. Kitty saw Kurt's reflection on the mirror, she turns around and shouts at Kurt, "Hey! What are you doing up there!" Kurt was shocked, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Aurion and Evan heard Kitty's loud voice and ran into the shop and saw Kurt being scolded by Kitty, the two of them turn around and tried to sneak out from the shop but it was already too late as Kitty called them and scolded them for spying on her. Lance was laughing at the three of them but he quickly shut his mouth when Kitty faced him seriously. She stares at Aurion and shouted, "I din' know you would be doin' this I thought you were different" Kitty sounded disappointed.

After being scolded by Kitty the three of them exited the mall and hop into the car with long faces.

"I told you it was a bad idea…" Kurt complains

"Aww shut up Kurt!" Evan knocked Kurt's head

"Well let's head back to the institute…" Aurion said

"Aww relax man, Kitty's always like that but actually she din' mean her words at all" Kurt pat on Aurion's back.

He started the engine and drove off to the institute.

Xavier Institute

The three of them entered the institute and head to their room. When Aurion enters his room he saw Bobby playing his guitar.

"Shut it Bobby" Aurion shouts as Bobby was making too much noise with the guitar.

"What? Did you say something?" Bobby replies as he can barely hear himself talking

Aurion pull the amp plug and the noise was gone.

"Hey what gives?" Bobby asked as he looked at Aurion

Aurion headed to his bed and throw himself on the mattress. He then sits looked at Bobby and explains what happened at the mall. Bobby couldn't help to laughed at him, he can't believe how stupid and immature they were.

"Don't sweat it man I'm sure she'll forget the incident" Bobby tries to console Aurion

"Well from the expression of her face and the tone of her voice and her words… I think it'll take quite some time for her to forgive me" Aurion said.

Aurion lay down on his bed and dozed off while Bobby plug in his amp and continues to play his guitar.

Meanwhile

"Why the long face girl?" Rogue asked

"Hmm, err nothing" Kitty answers in an unconvincing manner

"Come on you can't lie to me, I Know you pretty well and from your gesture I know something's bothering you" Rogue pats Kitty's back and sat down next to her.

"Well this afternoon I was out with Lance to buy something at the mall…"

"Wait you were out with that loser? No wonder you feel so down" Rogue intercepts before Kitty could finish her story.

"No not that, it's Aurion, Kurt and Evan they were spying on me and I felt mad at them and scolded them for doing so, Kurt was already immune to my scolding and Evan couldn't care less…" Kitty continues explaining to Rogue and suddenly she paused

"Then? How did Aurion take it?"

"He just looked at me and left…"Kitty said in a slow soft tone.

"Well I guess he took your words seriously, hmm, no biggie I'll talk to Bobby and ask how's he" Rogue jumped off her bed and wink at Kitty.

"No, no… I'll personally go talk to him" Kitty stopped Rogue from going out the room.

Rogue shrugged and agreed not to ask Bobby.

Kitty exited her room and walks through the hallway since Aurion's room is on the other wing. When she finally reached in front of Aurion's room he heart beats rapidly as she was about to knock the door the door opens and Aurion stepped out of the room. Kitty was shocked and accidentally tripped over Aurion and they fell onto the floor.

"Ouch!" Aurion shouts.

"Sssorryy! I was surprised to see you suddenly opened the door and…" Kitty felt embarrassed.

"Nevermind that, well are you ok? Luckily your head landed on my chest and it hurts" Aurion stands and held his hand to Kitty.

"I, I, I'm sorry! I shouldn't had scolded you with those harsh words!" Kitty started apologizing

"Hey, hey, I would've felt the same if someone spied on my date, I'm the one who's wrong" Aurion replied

Kitty continues apologizing even though Aurion said it's his fault. Finally Aurion put his fingers on Kitty's lips to indicate Kitty to stop talking.

"Well it's getting late and I'm a lil' bit hungry, actually I'm about to go down to the kitchen to grab some cereal before you came" Aurion said

"Let's go" Kitty grabbed Aurion's hand and they phased though the wall and went to the kitchen.

They ate their cereal and spent the night chatting and watching some soap operas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Picnic, No Problem**

Xavier Institute

"Are you sure it's ok for 'us' to have picnic in the open with them(humans)?" Amara sounds worried

"Stop worrying girl it should be fun, after all the beach is a public place" Rogue trying to convince Amara as she put in some clothes in her bag

Meanwhile

Kurt, Bobby and Jean are packing some food for the picnic.

"Bread, ham, turkey, sodas, hmm checked" Kurt talking to himself as he put in those foods in the picnic basket

"Ok everything's packed let's get going people!" Jean said

"Are you sure you're not coming with us Mr. McCoy? You'll miss the fun" Bobby asked

"With looks like this? I'm sure the beach will pretty well be empty when I step in" Beast joked

"Well you kids have fun, stay out of trouble and don't use your powers at the beach" Prof X warns them

"don't worry Professor, Scott and I will make sure they behave" Jean said

They took off and heads to the beach. It only took them 30 minutes to reach the beach from the Institute. The beach was flooded with peoples because it was on a Sunday. Aurion and Bobby found a nice spot for them under a tree. Kitty rolls the rubber mat and Kurt put the picnic basket at the middle. Bobby, Kurt, Rogue and Kitty could not resist the beach so they immediately went in the water, Scott and Jean enjoying the food together rather romantically while Aurion and Amara just lie down under the sun.

"Aurion! Get in, the water feels great" Kitty shouts and waved towards Aurion

"Yeah dude get in and you too Amara!" Bobby shouts while splashing some water at Kurt

Aurion and Amara looked at each other.

"Are they forgetting that we're flame based mutants and we don't blend it that well with water?" Amara questions Aurion

"Like duh, you're body's lava and mine is fire, the water temperature will rise rather tremendously if we jumps into the beach" Aurion replied

"Ermm we're good over here, you guys go ahead and enjoy the beach!" Aurion shouts at them

Meanwhile

The Coast Guard Office

"Get everyone out of the water quick, there's a shark coming!" the lifeguard instructed one of his guards.

"EVERYONE QUICKLY GET OUT OF THE WATER" A sound coming out from the speaker

All of the people at the beach panicked and started to run. Some of the people in the water can't hear the warning and was confuse when they saw people on the beach running and screaming. Suddenly one of the people screamed, it was a shark swimming very fast towards them. Kurt immediately teleported to that lady grabbed her hand and teleport her to the shore.

"FREAK!" that lady shouts at Kurt and ran away.

"No thank you?" Kurt asked himself

Aurion and Amara quickly run to the shore, Aurion throw some fireballs to scare off the shark but it didn't scare it one bit. Bobby, Kitty and Rogue swam quickly towards the shoreline while Aurion and Amara distract the shark with wave of fireballs, one of the fireballs eventually hits the shark and the shark swam away from the beach.

"Are you guys ok?" Amara asked Bobby, Kitty and Rogue

"Yeah, we're fine" Bobby replied

"So much for not using our powers, the Professor will be so angry…" Kitty sighed

"No worries cupcake, the Professor will understand why we used our powers" Aurion put his hand around Kitty's shoulder and try to comfort her

"It's not Professor I'm going to worry 'bout but them…" Kurt says and points his finger at the incoming Scott and Jean

"What happened here? I thought we're going to hide our identity, explain yourselves now!" Jean sounds angry

So they told Jean and Scott what happened while they were gone, Scott accepts their explanation. They decided to call it a day and packed their stuffs. Even though things didn't go according to plans but in the end they enjoyed theirselves.


End file.
